


Inmate 6717 - You Have a Visitor

by LateStageInfernalism



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Bonus BAD END Option, F/M, Fdom, Questions, Rough Sex, Seductive Serial Killer, audio script, flip - Freeform, gonewildaudible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28619973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateStageInfernalism/pseuds/LateStageInfernalism
Kudos: 5
Collections: LateStageInfernalism's Audio Scripts





	Inmate 6717 - You Have a Visitor

[script offer] [F4M] Inmate 6717 - You Have a Visitor [Serial Killer] [Fdom] [Flip] [Rough Sex] [Seductive Serial Killer] [Questions, Questions] [Bonus BAD END Option]

Notes: Any accent can work well but enunciate your words, especially the emphasized ones. If you feel yourself getting too emotional, grow cold. Reduce the use of contractions. 

This flip was related to a request to being a seductive serial killer. Get breathy. Say disturbing things in a seductive manner. If you make someone uncomfortable then they are off-center and more easily manipulated. Some of the script has been modified to be more narcissistic and sexual, which seems to fit the request. I also made her an implied cannibal because reasons. Feel free to ignore the few places this is suggested if that doesn't fit your performance.

Please feel free to flip, adapt, redact, modify or interpret my scripts any way you choose. I consider myself your collaborator and I am grateful for your efforts.

This is a fantasy by adults, for adults, and about adults.

Emphasis noted by *asterisks* / (notes like emotion or speech) / [Sound FX. Optional]

No, thank you orderly, I am quite sure we do not require a chaperone. (sensual) I shall behave myself.

I knew it would be you. There really wasn't any doubt.

No, it will be no trouble for me, but what about you? People will start to wonder if I have some sort of hold on you. (breathy) Do I?

Questions, questions. I don't know if I'm going to answer them today. Not even in the interest of "forensic psychology".

No. I simply cannot abide when my gentleman callers lie to me.

But your questions *are* lies. You ask me about dates and times. About motivations. About victimology. About my father, the poor dear. [laughs] And you correlate and collate and write your papers and the idiots on your committees nod and make approving noises. Really, I don't miss academia at all. But I digress.

Your questions are all lies. No, they weren't always lies. Granted they were driven by dry scientific curiosity rather than genuine interest in *me*, but they were asked with good intentions.

Deny it if you want, but we won't be going any farther today unless you admit the truth. (teasingly) And you do want to...go farther...with me, don't you?

Are you going to make me say it?

Very well. You conspicuously have never asked me the last question. The one all the other doctors and detectives asked. The one I never answer. Why was there never any sign of a struggle? Why was there never evidence of bindings? Why did every toxicology screening come back negative? Three questions, but really one: How did I keep my victims compliant to my, uh, *activities*? Even when the blood really started flowing and the...deliciousness...started?

Ah. So you admit it. But I wonder. Are you really telling yourself the truth?

Come now. We're adults. You are intelligent, for a man. Young. Strong. Naive yet willing to be corrupted. If I'm honest, quite my type. Perhaps not reflective enough though. You know more about me than anyone else. So I think you know how I did it. You don't need an answer.

No. Not to that question, but the one your body is asking.

You feign innocence? Very well, I do like to play games.

Your respiration rate is quickened and you have a noticeable flush high on your cheeks. The bulge in your pants is even more conspicuous than normal. Your nostrils flare as if searching for some specific scent. Your pupils are quite dilated and your eyes explore my body lasciviously. Your voice is lower and hoarse, and you've licked your delicious lips many more times than is socially acceptable

Deny it if you wish, but I will tell you this. If you gesture to the the orderlies politely they will turn off the cameras and open the cell door. We have an, ah, *arrangement*. (breathy) And then I will answer your actual question. I assure you that you will be very satisfied with my response.

(tauntingly or sarcastically) Guarantee your safety? What would a strapping young man like you have to fear from such a helpless woman? [laughs] Why, If I tried anything I'm certain you could have me pinned on the floor beneath you in no time at all... 

[pause for maybe 5 secs]

[sound of door opening]

Good boy. Please, make yourself welcome in my parlor. Oh, and be a dear and remove your clothes.

[laughs] You hesitate. You stand in violation of all academic principles, unprotected in a cell with a woman convicted of murdering and suspected of consuming over 30 men. And you are concerned with the vulnerability of nudity? Are you afraid I will judge you and find you...wanting? [taunting laugh]

[clothes are removed]

Good. Now that I can see what I am working with, I am most impressed. You wear bland clothes to conceal the fine lines of your body. This is understandable, given your line of work. You certainly would not want to be accused of sleeping your way to the top with all of those lonely academic advisors. [laughs]

I'm going to caress your cheek now. React as you wish.

A moan. Already. What a fine sensitive boy. 

Spit in my hand. You're going to need some lubricant and you don't deserve any of mine.

I'm going to stand behind you and stroke you now. 

[If you feel like it, whispering as if you are standing right behind the listener could be very effective here. Optional though.]

Very nice. I can feel how hard you are. How your oh-so-full balls have drawn up tight. And you shake your head? Could it be you are still in denial despite your situation and obvious arousal?

I may be...somewhat rough. I suspect that any marks I leave will be appreciated, however.

[Hand Job Starts Here]

Although you may be distracted, imagine for a moment that you are *extremely* perceptive. Imagine that you are capable of reading the psychology of people from their bearing, their clothes, their patterns of speech, even their breathing. Imagine if, after a few minutes, you could have a grasp of their greatest fears and their deepest, most concealed desires. Desires that they won't even permit *themselves* to acknowledge. What could you make that person do if you demonstrated how you could fulfill those desires.

For example, imagine if you were a research student. You are driven by ambition but confused by uncomfortable thoughts. You want nothing more than to be the victim of this sensual psychopath. Cold, alone, exposed. And used. Nothing could possibly bring you more pleasure.

[Hand Job Ends Here]

Lay on the floor. Now. This is not a request.

Tell me, is this how you imagined it? Did you think that I would allow you the luxury of the bed? But the floor is better, is it not? Harsher, somehow. A reminder that you are *prey*. 

Look at you, so eager to follow my instructions. Why you are practically dripping from that fine cock of yours. Good boy. I'm going to ride you now. I will not be gentle. In fact, I will be bruising. 

Are those tears? [laugh] You become more delightful with each passing minute.

[rough sex starts here]

[from this point forward intersperse your own "sexytime verbalizations", whether moans,whimpers or growls. I've included some suggested spots with [moan] but please ignore/move/replace as you feel comfortable. The important thing is that the listener knows that they are getting ridden. Hard and ruthlessly.]

For you, pain and pleasure blur [moan] as does humiliation and [moan] affection. [harder moan]. I could make some guesses as to your history [moan], but really [moan], what matters is the here and now, isn't it? [moan] The satisfaction of having a woman ride you roughly while you feel the cold hard floor beneath you. [maon] A particularly beautiful [moan] and deadly one, at that. Tell me what you want now. [moan] We've moved beyond illusions. [moan] (the next line should be the only exclamation or shout) Tell me! [moan]

Good boy. I'm very proud of you. [moan] I mean that. Very few people move [moan] beyond the lies they tell themselves and reach the depths of their own id. [moan] Now, just as your body requested, and as you have fantasized, I'm going to choke you while I drain [moan], all of that lovely seed from you.

[improv to orgasm]

GOOD END:

(breathing heavily) Guards! I think we're done here. My young caller will be leaving once he's dressed himself and realized the depths of his own depravity.

Always good to see you. I look forward to the next time. I sense you have many more...*questions*. [laughter]

BONUS BAD END:

Guards! I believe we're done here. I'm afraid my young gentleman caller is quite...spent.

Do be darlings and make sure that his body isn't found this time. [sigh] And please ensure that the next one possesses more...stamina.


End file.
